Moving on and up
by MsAms
Summary: Sequel to The Web We Weave.Six months later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hi guys back with the Sequel to The Web We Weave.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Msams**

Chapter One

Wow Ashley thought as she turned in a circle checking out her surroundings. We really did it. Six months after getting together Spencer and I have moved in together. Well okay they have moved in with Carmen and Kyla. But still it's a huge step forward for them.

The last six months have been great don't get me wrong but It feels so good to know that we are on equal and solid ground now. The first month or two were kind of rocky. Ashley was worried about hurting Spencer and she was worried about Ashley hurting her. Her family and friends have really helped they have all accepted Ashley as she is and them as a couple. Once everyone realised that what they felt for each other was real they all rallied behind the couple, maybe a little too hard. When she thinks about that last week before she and Spencer got together she has to laugh. Everyone was as sick of them dancing around each other as they were of doing it.

Everyone thought that Spencer would be the one to man up. Pardon the pun. So they were all surprise to find out that Ashley was actually the one to take the first step and admit to her feelings. Which really was a shock in itself as she had been the one hiding from them from the first and it wasn't until she had truly accepted her self that she was able to act on them.

So it was now six months later and she and the gang were starting at UCLA in two weeks and things were looking up for them all. Not wanting to be separated living in the dorms they had moved into Carman's house when her mother had married her rich art dealer boyfriend. So it was a pretty sweet deal. There where five bedrooms so Kyla and Carmen would share the master bedroom, Ashley and Spencer had their own room, and Aiden had his own room.

Although Glen had finally giving into Aiden's charms he had insisted that he didn't do the whole lesbian U-Haul thing and that her was just fine living with his parents now that Spencer had moved out. The others thought it had more to do with the fact that he was a complete slob and although they were all kind of neat freaks he knew that they wouldn't put up with his shit. So he stayed with Mommy who would do all of his washing and cooking for him.

So with Glen out that left two rooms spare if anyone would want to spend the night and with Madison, Brooke and Sara always around they knew that they would need them.

So here she was with a great group of family, friends and not to mention a smoking hot girlfriend supporting her Ashley was feeling great.

Downside was that she still hadn't spoken to her mother. It seemed like Christine had wiped all memory of her daughter from her life. Raife had been to visit on several occasions but her mother had never been motioned.

Oh well her loss Ashley thought as she took in her surroundings again with a little grin on her face as she heard footsteps rushing toward the bedroom. One guess who it was.

"Yessss." Ashley heard a shout and turn only to be tackled to the bed bye a blonde blur. "We finally did it." Spencer says as she moves to straddle Ashley's hips with a knowing smirk.

"Did what Princess?" Ashley says as she puts her hands behind her head relaxing under her and stared into the glowing face above her.

"We are all moved in. You know what that means right?" She whispers as she leans down and brush's a curl from her girlfriends face.

"NO what does that mean?"The brunette asks with an arched brow knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"Well that means no parents, no lock picking brother." She says brushing Ashley's lips lightly with hers. "Add that all together and what do you get?"Spencer says running her hand over Ashley's abs lifting her shirt slightly

"No more interrupted Spashly time?" She asks as she moves her hands to Spencer's hips pulling her forward slightly so that her forehead rested on her. "You locked the door when you came in right?"

"Of course." Spencer says as if were obvious as Ashley pulls her forward more to take her lips in a heated kiss moaning slightly as Ashley takes Spencers bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently.

" Hmm that's good. Cos I love me some Spashley time." Ashley whispers running her hands down Spencer's back to grab her ass, giving it a small squeeze before flipping her over so that Ashley was now on top.

" Oh baby, are you topping me? She asked with a giggle as she squirms under her girlfriend as she move down to nibble at her neck.

" Now what would give you that idea?" Ashley mumbles into her neck preoccupied with her task. Operation making Spencer moan some more.

" Ah um I don't know the fact that I am on the bottom." She says biting her bottom lip and squirming some more. A little distracted by what her brunette was making her feel.

"But baby you ARE a bottom so you should be used to that." Ashley says taking the skin she was just nibbling between her lips and sucking hard.

" OHHH God" Spencers moaned as she tried to lift the brunettes head from her neck. " I am SO not a bottom." She smirked as she successfully manoeuvred so that Ashley was now underneath her." Ha how do you like the apples?"

"I like em just fine sweetness." Ashley grinned up at her girlfriend's flushed face. "Besides I kinda like the view from down her." She said looking into Spencers flushed face an Spencer followed her line of sight to see that while her was distracted Ashley had left all but one button undone revealing her lacy bra but just holding her shirt together.

"What say we get rid of that and have some real fun?" Ashley murmurs twirling the button between her fingers with a suggestive smirk.

"I say you have to earn it." Spencer shot back as looked down at her girlfriend's tight tank top ridding up just underneath her breasts revealing all of her tight tanned stomach. "I say show me yours and I'll show you mine."She finished with a head tilt silently telling Ashley to lose the shirt.

"Ladies first." Ashley gestures with her hand not giving in yet.

"Uh uh I am not falling for that. You are so not a gentle man Ashley Davies." Spencer says with a shake of her head.

"True. You caught me. I am a gentle woman." She says as she leans up an into Spencers personal space pausing to run her tongue over the mark she had just made on Spencers neck pulling back to softly blow on the irritated skin as Spencer shiver's above her with glazed eye's. "Let me help you with that milady." She says as she reaches up pulling the last button free as she watches Spencer with a heated gaze never loosing eye contact as she move the shirt from her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Damn , Who said chivalry was dead." Spencer whispers as she locked her hands in Ashley's brunette curls bringing face to face with her love. "Its back and its HOT" She says with a wink before taking her lips in a passionate kiss reaching down to help Ashley off with her shirt.

"Hmm mmm" Ashley mumbles against Spencer's lips as she raises her arms to accommodate Spencer trying to get close at the same time once the shirt was removed running her hand down Spencers down the back of her shorts to grab her ass.

" Hey Ash do you know the name of " Aiden says before looking up and taking note of the situation. "Ahhh sweet baby Jesus, my eyes my eyes. " Aiden yells as he goes to back out of the room only to run into the door frame and fall flat on his ass.

"What the fuck Aiden?" Spencer yells as she grabs at the blanket on the end of the bed to cover both her and Ashley as Ashley just sat there in shock her hand still down the back of Spencer's pants.

" Ahhh I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were gahhh." He said as he once again tried to leave the room this time making it just hesitating at the door.

"Get the fuck out Dennison or so help my god." Spencer let the treat hang in the air as he left the room and she turned back to the stunned Ashley. "Baby is you okay. I swear I locked the door." She says as she puts her hand son either side of Ashley's face, waiting for her to say something.

"By the way Ash I ike the bra. Really matches you skin tone." Came the giggling voice of Aiden for the doorway obviously over the shock of what he had seen.

Spencer took one look into Ashley's eye before leaping of the bed and running out the door half naked.

"You better run bitch, cos you are fucken dead Dennison." Spencer yelled as she chased after him followed by a loud thump and Aiden's girly squeals for mercy.

"All I have to say is so much for uninterrupted Spashley time" Ashley says with a sad shake of her head before burying her face in her hands.

**A/N **

**Well what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

So fricken dead thinks Spencer as she sits glaring at an oblivious Aiden from across the table. Just wait till I get him alone. There will be no Carmen to save him then. But still, that bitch is gonna get it too, she said she told us the lock was broken. My ass she did. But this wasn't the time. It was Friday dinner at the Carlin house. Gotta be a good little girl and keep the peace.

"Baby"

".."

"Babe"

".."

"Spence"

".."

"Spencer Carlin" Ashley yells as she slaps Spencer on the arm and Spencer rubs her arm not taking her eye's from dim witted Aiden.

"What!" Spencer yells back but looks at Ashley feeling bad. "Sorry baby, what's wrong."

"I can see what you're doing. So stop it. It's been two days get over it." Ashley says taking Spencer hand in hers under the table.

"Yeah two days and the dipshit has pussy blocked me every time. He is dead." Spencer said through her teeth returning her glare across the table once again.

"Snap out of it." Arthur Carlin says as he slaps his daughter in the back of the head on his way past making his way to the head of the table so that they could start dinner. "This is Family time. He is not going to spontaneously combust not matter how hard you glare."

"Pity" Spencer says under her breathe

"What was that" Paula says from the other end of the table.

"Nothing Mom" Spencer says as she turns to her mother with a sweet little smile.

"That's right back down like the good little bitch that you are." Glen snickers forgetting how close to his mother he is sitting until he too feels a slap to the back of his head for his language.

"Sorry mom" Glen says rubbing the back of his head

"Big talk from the twink that's gonna lose his bitch as soon as I get him alone." Spencer says through gritted teeth wincing slightly when she feels Ashley squeeze her hand tightly. "Sorry Baby" She says kissing Ashley's cheek.

"Huh?" Aiden says as he realizes that he has missed the entire conversation.

"It's okay Mary. Best you stay out of the loop on this one." Chelsea says rubbing his shoulder affectionately.

"What?" he says again confused. He had been tuning Spencer out for the last twenty minutes because she was scaring him and now he had no idea what was going on.

"Okay folks time to say grace. Spencer would you do the honours." Arthur says as he motion for his daughter to continue as everyone clasped hands and bowed their heads all knowing this was not going to end well but all the same hoping for the best. After all Spencer was full of surprises maybe should would surprise them all again, but no one was holding their breath.

"Dear lord thank you for this wonderful mean we are about to receive and the family and friends that are here to share this with us." Spencer started and they all breathe d a sigh of relief that Spencer was letting her earlier issue rest. But then she continued. "Thank you lord for all the blessing that have been bestowed on us all. Such as Aiden's uncannily ability to stay breathing when I would have made it otherwise and lord thank you on his behalf for dear Carmen timing and her surprising strength in a crisis situation. And my amazing will to walk away, Amen." Spencer finished with a grin and everyone at the table shook their heads at her as Aiden gulped nervously and started to pass the food around with scared smile. Well at least she was consistent.

" Thank you Spencer. Your self restraint amazes us every day sweetheart." Paula says sarcastically as she passed the potatoes to her daughter.

" Me too Mom. I mean the poof, sorry _proof_ is sitting right across from me." Spencer says gesturing across the table to Aiden.

"Your never going to let this go are you." Aiden says with a sigh.

"Of course I will. You know I don't hold a grudge Aid. I love you." Spencer says with an evil smirk.

"Aww I love you too Spencie." Aiden says with a grin as he thought that the torture would finally be over.

"Are you kidding me? Bitch you are going down" Spencer says "Oh and not in a nice wholesome Glen holding you're over gelled hair while riding your face either." She finishes with a sickly sweet smile speaking through gritted teeth.

"Spencer Carlin that is enough of that kind of talk at the dinner table. Show some manners young lady, and Glen shut you mouth before she starts on you." Arthur says with all the authority he can muster. But he knew it was no use. His daughter would not be happy until she had exacted her revenge and poor Aiden would not be able to rest until she did. That's just the way things were in this household.

"Yes sir." Spencer said while once again staring at Aiden watching with silent glee as the poor boy squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and got up from her seat making her way around the table with all eyes on her as she made her way toward him, stopping to pat her brother on the head as she stopped between him and Aiden.

"Aiden I am very sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Truce?" Spencer says as she holds her hand out toward him.

"Of course Spencer." He says as he rises from his seat to engulf her in a hug. "Your not really letting this go are you?" He whispers into her ear so no one can hear.

"Not on your life Blow white." Spencer whispers back as she kisses him and the cheek and made her way back around the table taking her seat back beside Ashley and gently squeezing her thigh under the table.

"Wow one big happy family. Who would a thought it?" Carmen says from the other end of the table. Speaking up for the first time. "Spence finally backed down. Wow Aid gotta give you props for that. "

"You don't honestly believe that little display do you? Surely you are not that naive Carmen, even Aiden isn't that slow. No offense Aiden." Paula says as she rests her head in her hands shaking it slightly.

"Well she did apologise Paula, sincere or not, that ever happens with out holding her down." Ashley pipes up from beside her girlfriend.

"Very true, although I think that you are the person that could get an apology from her without pulling teeth." Arthur says as he continues to eat his dinner. Surprised that Glen was keeping his mouth shut but not really as he was involved in an intense staring competition with his sister not even eating his dinner.

"Got something you would like to add Eugene?" Spencer says raising a brow at her older brother. "It's Spencer bashing all round right now, sure you don't want to chip in?"

"No I'm good." Glen says with a evil smirk and picked up his fork shovelling a piece of steak into his mouth chewing with glee.

"Wow it's a dinner for the record books. Spence apologise. Sincere or not. and Glen passed up on the chance to trash her.' Clay says trying to eat his dinner while simultaneously trying to feed Junior who was in the high chair beside him giggling at his daddy making funny faces as he spoke.

"Are we done making fun of me now?" Spencer says as she finishes her dinner in record time leaning back in her chair to regard her family with a frown. They really enjoy making fun at her expense.

"Hey Kyla hasn't said a word all dinner. I think she is sick. Not one smart remark. That's not right. You haven't eaten much either" Chelsea says as she puts her hand to Kyla's forehead only to have it smacked away by the annoyed brunette.

"Just had nothing to add. I think you guys covered it. And I'm not very hungry." Kyla says as she twirls her fork in her hand looking around the table.

" What wrong Ky Ky?" It's your birthday in a week, big shopping spree to be had." Paula says trying to perk the small brunette up

"Yup, always up for a shopping trip with you Paula." Kyla says with a small smile.

"Hey Ky if you give me a real smile I will let you help me trade Aiden's hair gel for glue later." Spencer says in a fake whisper earning a shocked gasp from Aiden and a genuine grin from Kyla.

"You wouldn't?" Aiden almost shrieks standing upright nearly knocking his chair over in the process.

"Of course not dumb ass. You know now, where is the fun in that. It may not happen tonight, it may not even happen tomorrow but don't worry Kyla and I will get you." Spencer says with a menacing smile.

"Yeah you better sleep with one eye open buddy. Spence is sneaky but Kyla is downright evil." Ashley says with a fake shudder enjoying the horrified look on Aiden's face as he looked over at Kyla and she winked at his motioning with two fingers that she would be watching him. Even though she had told Spencer to let it go Ashley was kind of enjoying watching him suffer after all Spencer wasn't the only one he had been blocking.

"Okay children, that is enough. Spencer, Ashley and Kyla you are now on kitchen duty. Start clearing the table please." Arthur says as he made sure that everyone had finished eating.

"How is that fair? We don't even live here." Spencer cries indignantly

"You ate didn't you?" Paula says arching her eyebrow. "Get to it."

"Yes Mom" All three chorused as they stood from their seat ready to take their punishment.

"Take that bitches" Glen fake coughed.

"Glen you are on kitchen duty as well. Anyone else have something to add?" Arthur said looking around at the occupant of the table when everyone shook their heads he continued. "Good. Well like the lady said get to it." He says walking away.

"Ohh Arthur I love it when you lay down the law like that." Paula says as she followed behind him into the living room patting him on the butt as she passed him with a giggle.

"Oh that's just gross" Spencer says from the doorway

"Amen sister" The other chorused with disgusted looks on their faces.

"I think it's sweet." Aiden piped looking after the couple wistfully, only to receive a sharp slap to the back of the head by Chelsea.

"Jesus Aiden could you be any more of a sissy bitch." Spencer asked as she passes him.

"Fuck you busty." Aiden replies flipping her the finger, making Spencer stop in her tracks and spins to face him.

"Wow big man we might be able to butch you up yet. But no thanks, that's Ashley's job and she doesn't like to share her playthings." She says with a smirk and a slight shimmy. "Oh by the way, don't think I have forgotten, you are still going down." Spencer through over her should as she left the room.

"Well that's it. I'm fucked. And not in a good way." Aiden says to himself as he picked up the glasses to take to the kitchen. May as well try to get on their good side. Maybe they wouldn't be so hard on him. You think. No neither did Aiden. Damn it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ashley was the one doing the glaring this time only unlike the Aiden and Spencer debacle her intended victim was just smirking right back at her. The best part was that Aiden was still afraid of Spencer because five days since she had made her threat she had yet to follow through. She instead was killing the poor boy with kindness. Where as Ashley just wanted to kill Carmen because unlike Aiden she was doing it on purpose. One week, That's seven full days of sharing a room with Spencer and they had yet to get past some heavy petty before being interrupted .To say that Ashley and Spencer were frustrated was an understatement. They had even started snapping at each other.

Spencer was out at the moment leaving her self and Ashley to cool off because they had gotten into a fight when Ashley had accidently spilt coffee on a song that Spencer was working on. Cue the fireworks and not the kind that gave one that good down low tickle. But seriously who did that kind of thing at the breakfast table. Really that's just asking for trouble.

"Hey Ash, wanna get me a drink? Kinda parched here!" Carmen says with a grin from her position on the inflatable lounge in the pool.

"Lots of water where you are Carmen. Drink that then you can hopefully get a cramp and drown. Get it your fucking self if you are so PARCHED." Ashley barked back at her.

"Whoa there Daisy there will be no drowning of my woman." Kyla murmurs drowsily from her position on the sun lounger next to Ashley without even opening her eyes. "Carm Baby, stop pulling the tigers tail, because I am not gonna help you when it takes off a finger. And you know how much I love them."

"That's disgusting Kyla, I don't wanna know that shit." Ashley says as she gets to her feet and moves to the cooler beside Kyla. Pulling out a bottle of water she tosses it in to the pool. "There's your fucking drink." She says before storming back inside making her way to her and Spencer's bedroom smiling slightly when she heard Kyla ask her girlfriend if she was happy now in a snippy tone.

The sight she found when she reached their room was slightly amusing. Apparently Spencer had gotten back from her little snit and was attempting some DIY work on their door.

"Umm baby, what are you doing?" She said peering around Spencer to get a better look.

"I am putting a new fucking lock on our door." She replies through clenched teeth with her brow pinching with concentration.

" Ahh okay. Why?" Ashley says mentally smacking her own head knowing that one stupid statement like that was sure to cause another fight.

"Because as I am sure you are aware, we have no fucking privacy in this house and I don't know about you but its driving me insane." She says as she steps into the room closing the door behind her all Ashley could hear was the door jiggling and an excited " Oh yeah. Who's the bitch now Aiden? That's right Mary, its you." With that said she opens the door looking left and right down the hallway she grabbed Ashley's hand yanking her inside of the room locking the door with a very satisfying click turning around she faced Ashley with a very contrite look on her face.

"Ash I am really sorry about this morning." She says wringing her hands in front of her. "I shouldn't have been working on my song at the table. Who does that, it's kind of stupid." Amen Ashley thought as she watched her girlfriend. "And I am really, really super sorry for blowing up the way I did. That was totally out of line."

"Yeah it was." Ashley says walking to the look out of the window. She wasn't going to make this easy on Spencer.

"I know. I have just been so frustrated. It's like we have even less privacy and alone time than we did when we lived apart." Spencer says looking down.

"I know what you mean. I miss you Spence, the only time we really get alone is when we go to bed and by then we are both tired and cranky." Ashley says watching as Carmen leaves the pool below her and lays on her front next to Aiden to sun her self.

"I'm sorry about that." Spencer says

"Babe it's not your fault. I have been just as bad. Aiden was just being his dopey self and not realising when he interrupts a moment. Carmen on the other hand has been doing it just to get a rise out of us." Ashley says as she turns from the window to face Spencer.

"Yeah she sure knows just which buttons to push to get the reaction she wants. But that aside I'm still sorry and I miss you too. And I will try to be more tolerant of the others. I think that we just have to get used to sharing a house with them. It's not like we went into this blind. We knew how annoying they can be and ok so can we. But Aiden seriously needs to learn how to knock. I would return the favour to him, but I really don't want to see my brother in a situation like that." Spencer says with a shudder as she walked toward Ashley.

"Amen honey. We will get used to it I'm sure. Just have to be more tolerant I guess." Ashley says as she leans in to kiss Spencer lightly on the lips.

"So are we good?" Spencer says

"Almost. The apology was needed and the lock was a nice touch. But I think I will need a little more convincing." Ashley says as she puts her hand s on Spencer's hip and pulls her closer.

"Oh yeah. And what would that be." Spencer says sliding her hands up Ashley's arms to rest gently on either side of her neck.

"Well I would say the situation call's for some major _sucking_ up." Ashley says with a kinked eyebrow.

"Well i better get right to it then huh?" Spencer says as she takes Ashley's lips passionately with her own, sucking on her bottom lip until the brunette opens her mouth on a moan. With a smirk Spencer drove her tongue into Ashley's mouth with glee groaning as their tongues duelled aggressively. After several minutes they came up for some much needed air and Spencer chanced a glance out of their window while they caught their breathe taking in the seen below she chuckled softly as Ashley kissed her shoulder.

"Baby. I know it's been a while but now is no time for laughter. All I should hear are moans and you screaming my name." Ashley says as she gently bites Spencers shoulder darting out her tongue to sooth the red mark she had left.

"Sorry sweetie but I just need a minute ok." Spencer says as she pulls away from Ashley with a grin making her way to her beach bag leaving an opened mouth and stunned Ashley staring after her.

"You are fucking kidding me right? The monsters are occupied, we have a new lock o the door, you and me. That all equals sexy time and you are going to just leave me here hanging. Unbelievable!" Ashley says leaning against the window with her arms and head down as she took deep calming breaths.

"Seriously Baby it will be worth it, just give me a minute." Spencer says looking up as she found what she was looking for with a grin and made her way out of the room quickly.

"I can't believe this." Ashley mutters to herself as she lifts her head to look out of the window to gaze down at the pool dumbfounded as she watched her girlfriend sneak up to where Aiden and Carmen were seemingly asleep in the hot sun and put her finger up to her lips in response to Kyla's raised eyebrow. Ashley smirked as Kyla lowered her sunglasses back in place. Obviously smart enough not to interrupt whatever Spencer had planned as she sat back and watched the scene in front of her unfold.

Ashley's grin widened as she saw what Spencer had hidden behind her back. SPF + 30 sunscreen and out right laughed as she saw what Spencer had written across Carmen and Aidan's back as she threw a grin at Kyla who just turned to salute Spencers back as the other girl ran toward the house quickly before the other two woke up.

Ashley moved to lean against the door as she waited for her lover to make an appearance. Spencer had finally had her revenge for the both of them, now the house could rest. Well that's assuming the Carmen didn't try to keep the pranks going, then the house and its occupants would never rest for fear of retaliation.

"Really Spence. What do you think their reactions are going to be when they find out you wrote that?" Ashley says as her girlfriend comes into view grinning obviously happy with herself.

" Who the fuck cares." Spencer replies as she grabs Ashley by the hips backing her up as she shuts and locks the bedroom door only to continue backing her up until the backs of her knees hit the mattress and landing it with a bounce on top of the bed spread. "You and I have unfinished business." She says with a leer as she took off her shirt, crawling up Ashley's body devouring her girlfriend with a predatory gaze.

"Oh yeah. A whole weeks worth." Ashley says with a giggle as Spencer runs her hands up her torso taking her tank top with her. "Well get to it."

"Yes miss , right away miss." Spencer replies as she settles n top of Ashley. Taking in her slightly glazed expression. Ahh life is sweet. I love my life. She thought as she dipped her head to take her girlfriends lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning had Spencer and Ashley snuggled up under the covers closing the outside world out and doing so with a grin.

"Hmm Baby what time it is?" Ashley asked as she rolls over to look into Spencers sleepy eyes.

"It's 8.30am."Spencer says as she stretches and yawns. Ashley watches her girlfriend taking I the sight before her with a wicked grin as Spencer groans arching her back to ease the out the kinks there.

"You missed your run, this morning." Ashley observes as Spencer pullers her closer to cuddle up again.

"I was busy. Didn't seem important. Beside I think I got a pretty good workout anyway." Spencer says with an arched brow as she looks down at the brunette.

"Don't look at me. It's not my fault I am irresistible." Ashley says as she remembers why Spencer hadn't gone for her run this morning. They had been locked in their room since the day before. Ignoring the outside world. Well that and the constant knocking and shouted threats that came from outside their door.

Wow Carmen and Aiden were really pissed. Oh life is great. Spencers thought as she stretched again this time frowns as she hears a low grumbling coming from her girlfriend.

"Ahh baby was that you? Or is Carmen still camped outside the door?" Spencer says as she pulls completely away from Ashley to sit up against the head board.

"What? I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Ashley's says ducking her had to cover the blush that she was sure was creeping its way up from her neck.

"Ok, seems like the real world is beckoning." Spencer Says as she stand up from the bed. holding her hand out to Ashley.

"Beckons where?" Ashley says as she takes Spencer's hand with a frown. "I don't want to go Spence, Can't we stay here. I like here, really its safe here." Ashley whines with the Davies pout going full speed.

"Well baby it may be sae here. But the food is down stairs and that is where we are going after a shower." Spencers says as she pulls the grumbling brunette into the bathroom with her.

"Yeah and so are Aiden and Carmen." Ashley continues to grumble as she closes the door.

Ashley was trying to walk quietly into the kitchen unnoticed until Spencer ran up behind her grabbing her hand and pulling Ashley along with her.

"Come on Baby we have to feed the monster before it eats you from the inside." Spencers say still dragging a reluctant Ashley behind her.

"What with the dragging me around all of a sudden babe, I mean it's hot but still I kind of like my arm where it is." Ashley says

"What's wrong Davies all that munching away and you're still hungry." Glen says from his seat at the counter watching Aiden making breakfast.

"I will never get my fill of that. Bleach boy." Ashley says as she walks past Glen pinching him in the side on her way to the fridge.

"Eck. Too much information miss magic mouth." Glen say nearly spitting his orange juice all over the table.

"You asked." Spencer says walking over to Aiden who had yet to say anything. Leaning over his shoulder she ask "Morning Aid what you got cooking there." Only to be ignored "Now don't be like that honey I told you payback was a bitch"

"No that is you." Aiden says moving away from her after dishing up his and Glens breakfast and moving to sit at the table with his boyfriend only to have Spencer follow him.

"Now, now Mary doesn't be like that. You know I love you." Spencer says as she kisses his cheek and moves to put her arms around a giggling Ashley on the other side of the counter smirking at Aiden's winch as he sat.

"I love you too busty, but I my ass hurt." He replies with a scowl as he picks up his fork and motioned to the two spare plates by the burner for Ashley and Spencer.

"Ok I am with Glen on the too much info train." Ashley says sitting down with her plate and digging in before anyone says something to make her lose her appetite.

"Your mad at me but you still make me breakfast. Are you a saint? Oh I have it. You're the patron saint of pussy blocking." Spencer says with a smirk as she follows Ashley's lead and eating her breakfast. The boy really was a good cook. She knew there was a reason they were keeping him around.

"I am mad. I have bruises Spencer. It's not my fault I am a nice guy." Aiden says with a taunt smile.

"Gee glen stop riding the poor boy so hard. Can't you see he is in pain?" Spencers says around a mouthful of delicious eggs. Mmm.

"I didn't do it. While the two of you were busy bashing gash, my poor baby was being molested by sweet little old lady's with fingers like steel clamps." Glen says rubbing Aiden back in comfort earning him a sweet smile from his boyfriend.

"I guess that's what happens when you have 'Pinch me I like it' tanned into your back." Spencer says with a giggle.

"Yeah Aid you really should wear a shirt more often, then you wouldn't have bruises."Ashley adds

"No Ashley get it right, if your girlfriend wasn't such a psycho then I wouldn't have bruises." Aiden says looking at the brunette. "Are we done now, payback complete?" Aiden says holding out his hand for Spencer to shake which she took in a firm clasp and shook heartily.

"Yes Mary we are done just remembers to knock from now on." Spencer says and smiles as he nods." Pleasure doing business with you Mary."

"You're lucky Babe. You got off easy. Spencer loves her privacy. I remember once I walked in on her 'Spencer time'. Scared the shit out of me so I ran out of the room covering my eyes and ran into mom and when she asked what was wrong I cried and told her what I had seen. By them Time Spencer came down stairs to kill me, the whole house knew and when she walked into the room everyone cracked up." Glen says with a shudder.

"That's right Glen and what did I do to you." Spencer asks pointing her fork at her brother

"She stalked off to the garage and came back with a toolbox. While everyone was distracted she took my bedroom and bathroom doors off their hinges and hid them at Kyla's. "Glen says looking his sister in the eye

"Are you serious?" Ashley says holding her stomach she was laughing so much.

"Oh yeah. There was no 'Special Glen time' for a week." Spencer says with a giggle.

"Ann was the one who brought the doors back after she found them in her attic. Nothing else worked Spencer was grounded and had her car taken of her but there was no way in hell she was giving those doors back." Glen says smiling at the memory even if he had suffered he was glad that his sister had stuck to her guns.

"Ok. I get the point." Aiden says blushing at the thought of Spencer taking his own doors and leaving him with no privacy. There were a lot worse things he could have gotten then a couple of bruises on his butt. Like her previous threat of replacing his hair gel with glue.

"OK so is everyone even now. No more retaliation." Ashley asks looking around the table.

"I'm good. I can deal with a few bruises, besides Glen Is going to massage them for me later." Aiden says with a smirk looking at Spencer as she pulls a disgusted face.

"Eww Aiden I just ate. Please don't make me bring it back up." Spencer says pushing her empty plate away from her.

"I second that." Ashley says following suite.

"Ok enough of this shit where is Carmen, I know she is hiding here somewhere." Spencer says looking around the kitchen curiously.

"She went for a run. Haven't seen her since." Glen says looking just over Spencers should the whole time. As Carmen snuck up on the unknowing blond with a finger to her lips and an evil glint in her eye warning him form saying anything.

"What did she do? I can't see that loco lady letting this go in a hurry." Spencer says as she goes to pick her glass of juice up only to be pulled from her chair and slammed to the ground by a sweaty Carmen and held down as she held the glass above Spencer's head and instead of helping her girlfriend all Ashley can do is try to breathe through the hysterical laughter that had taken her over hen she saw what was on Carmen's back under her jog bra.

"Now got me good I will give you that. And Kyla made me promise not to hurt you. But I have a little problem see on my back I have a …" Carmen starts only to be interrupted be Spencer.

"Yeah because you are whipped." Spencer says as she struggles beneath Carmen making a whipping sound.

"Like you aren't'" Carmen said holding her tighter with her thighs. Damn this girl is strong Spencer thinks as she struggles some more. Carmen had defiantly been working out more.

"You know Sanchez I hear the have surgeries for your 'little problem'." She says through a fit of giggles not able to hold it in anymore.

"You drew a fucking PENIS on my back." Carmen says as she pours the juice all over Spencers back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Damn it Ashley." Spencer Whispers harshly as Ashley once again runs into her back yet again in the dark.

"Well maybe if you turned on a freaking light we wouldn't be having this problem Spencer." Ashley says through gritted teeth.

"Do you even know the meaning of stealth?" Spencer says as she whirls around to face Ashley.

"Don't even start. Just get on with it." Ashley says as they reach their destination.

"Fine." Spencer growls looking up at the brunette and cringes when she see's the expression on her girlfriends face. "Sorry. Let do this." She says as she reaches for the doorknob.

"Ready On three." Ashley says looking to Spencer for the nod. "One, two. Three."

One three Spencer turns the knob and they both run into the room and jump on the bed startling the two occupants who had previously been sound asleep cuddle up under the covers.

" Kyla its you birthday, happing birthday Kyla." Spencer and Ashley sang as they bounced on the bed above the now awake and scowling couple. What they didn't expect was for Carmen to reach up and grab Spencer by the arm and pull her down until she lay between the them only to start struggling as she realized that both Kyla and Carmen where both naked.

" Ahhhh' Ashley screams as Kyla knocks she off the bed to the floor and rolls over two wrap her arms around Carmen effectively trapping Spencer in between them.

"Let me go you pair of freaks, ewww gross Carmen your naked. Let me goooooooooo." She screams only to have the pair tighten their hold as Kyla nuzzle her neck affectionately. "Kyla. Stoppp." She says struggling even harder.

" Aww Spencer I thought Ash brought you in here as my present." Kyla says getting closer by the second. "What other reason could you have for being in our bedroom at 8 o'clock in the GODDAMN MORNING on my BIRTHDAY?" She says as Carmen giggles on the other side of Spencer and Ashley finally pops her head up from the side of the bed when her sister had knocked her off.

"Holy fuck Kyla, cover yourself. I can see you ass. My eyes, oh god, my eyes." Ashley says as she covers her eyes and falls to the floor once more.

"Your worried about her ass Ash I have a pair of tits on either side of my face that should never, EVER be there. Stop being a pussy and help me god fucking damn it." Spencer cries as she closes her eyes and tries to ignore the two giggling girl that are squirming against her. "Please stop, I will do anything if you stop."

"Anything Spencer?" Carmen whispers huskily into her ear with a slight chuckle and holds Spencer tighter, pressing against her from under the covers.

"With all the bragging you have done over the years there might be a few of those invitation that we would take you up on. That tongue ring for instance is an interesting addition. Don't you think Ash?" Kyla continues where her girlfriend left off.

"Oh god this is so traumatizing."Ashley groans as she once again gets up with her eyes closed trying to avoid any kind of view of her sister that she might get. "Oh god Spence I can't do it. She is naked. That's so gross. Just give them what they want. You get a free pass." She continues to groan as the two other women continued to giggle at her protest loosening their grip on Spencer a little in the process.

"Free pass" Spencer screeches, and struggles again. "What the fuck Ashley, you are just going to hand me over to you sister and her girlfriend because you can't deal with your sister's naked ass."

"Please don't make me get up Spence. I think I am scared for life" Ashley moans from the floor.

"Oh really well we will see about that?" Spencer says as she finally gets an arm free from Kyla. "By the way you are so CUT off and just remember you brought this on yourself." Spencer says as she grabs a handful of Kyla's hair and cover the brunettes lips with her own grinning as her mouth opened in a gasp pf surprise and Spencer took the opportunity to slip her the tongue.

From the floor Ashley had finally looked up to the sight of her sister and Spencer and a very surprised Carmen. Ashley was about to jump up when Spencer suddenly pulls away using the situation to her advantage she pulls away from both girls and runs to the door.

"Wow. My first threesome was it as good for you as it was for me. Oh by the way Ky, take that as your birthday present." Spencer says with a wink and a grin as she runs out the door.

"Who knew Carlin had it in her? I sure as hell didn't.'Carmen says as she looks at her shell shocked girlfriend.

"Holy shit that was hot." Kyla says coming out of her stupor." Baby you so have to get your tongue pieced." She added as she snuggled back up to her girlfriend.

"What the hell Kyla" Ashley says as she gets up off the floor glaring at her sister.

"Hey, don't look at me. I just laid there and took it." Kyla says with a grin.

"Yeah I bet you do that a lot." Ashley grunts as she makes her way to the door.

"Oh believe me, she doesn't." Carmen says as Ashley turns to glare at her. "Oh come on Ash it was a joke and I think you have more important things to worry about. Hmmm like being cut of maybe." She giggles as she ducks under the covers.

"You both suck." She says as she storms out of the room to a chorus of. Yes, yes we do.

Ashley really hated her life sometimes. She and Spencer had just gotten their life back on track and now those two trouble makers had to stuff it up yet again.

"Spencer, please open the door." Ashley says as she leans against the door looking at her nails. She knew it was no use but at least it shows that she was making an effort.

"Nope. Not going to happen and you know it. I can't believe that you were will to just hand me over to those two miscreants. That was low Ash even for you. I meant it you really are cut off. No something, something for you for a week" Spencer says through the door with a grin. She was really loving the new lock on the door.

"Honey I was joking, they knew it and so do you. You couldn't do it again; it almost killed all of us last time. So stop playing games and open the door." Ashley says as she bangs a fist on the door.

"Hey short stop, shut it, some people are trying to sleep." Came Aiden's husky voice from behind her with a scowl leaning against the door in his boxers.

"Yo Mary, YOU shut it, or I will shut your hole permanently. And for fucks sake's will you put a freaking shirt on. No one here wants to see that." Ashley growls and turns back to her door as she hears Spencer's uncontrollable giggles from the other side just barely keeping her own in as Aiden grumps and slams his own dor shut.

"Not going to happen, Ash." Spencer says as if reading Ashley's mind.

"Okay Spence how can I make it up to you." Ashley says as she leans her head on the door in frustration. Groaning as she heard the door bell ring from downstairs.

"Well you can start by answering the door while I take a shower. Your sister got me all kinds of worked up." Spencer outright laughed as she moved away from the door.

Ahh I hate my life Ashley thought as she made her way downstairs grumbling the whole way, cursing everything from dirty freaky sisters and with holding girlfriends to the unknown people ringing her doorbell so early in the morning. Taking a deep breathe she let the frustrating go for the moment and put on a smile as she swung the door open to reveal two very unwelcome visitors. One of whom she thought that she would never see again. Especially on her doorstep.

"Oh fuck my life." She sighs as she just stares at her mother standing in front of her wringing her hands with a hopeful smile on her face. "Just FUCK MY LIFE." She yells as she slams the door in their faces and storms up the stairs and bangs on her sisters door. "Kyla you have visitors, deal with them because I am sick of their shit." She yells as she makes her way to her own room to find Spencer standing in the open door way in just a towel.

" Baby whats wrong." Spencer says as Ashley just brushes past her walking to their bathroom.

"I hate my life" She says as she slams the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Wow what a morning Spencer thought as she watched her usually even tempered girlfriend storm around their bedroom slamming draws and doors as she got dressed for the day mumbling under her breathe cursing the world under her breath the whole time.

For anyone who didn't know the brunette they might find the sight amusing but for Spencer it was kind of frightening seeing Ashley in this state. Determined to get to the bottom of what was bothering her girlfriend Spencer hesitatingly stepped in front of her unwittingly putting herself In the line of fire.

"Move." Ashley growled as she had been doing most of the day and it was barely 9am

"Whoa hold up there. What is going on? Is it because of this morning? You know that was just a joke right?" Spencer says with a frown.

"I don't want to do this right now Spencer so please move." Ashley says quietly looking down at her feet feeling a little ashamed of herself.

"No. I want to know what is going on. Why are you being like this?" Spencer asks as she puts one and on Ashley's shoulder and used the other to tilt her chin to face her.

"Please Spence just leave it." She says and moves Spencer's hand from her face.

What the fuck Ashley. You said you weren't going to do this anymore. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. "Spencer continues and see's Ashley's face darken and her eye's getting even stormier than they were just a second ago. " Sorry, but Ash you are scaring me. I hate seeing you like this"

"Spence!" Ashley says as tears pool in her eyes and she once again looks at the floor.

"Baby. Please tell me what is going on." The blond says as she reaches up to wipe a tear from her girlfriend's cheek with her thumb. "If Carmen said something to upset you I will beat her ass."

"It wasn't Carmen. She is a dick, and sometimes I want to hit her but I love her." Ashley says with a small smile as she thought about the other brunette.

"In a friend kind of way though right?" Spencer says glad that Ashley has calmed down somewhat. "Ash please."

"Spence I just..." Ashley started only to be interrupted by a loud crash and they both turned to see Aiden on the floor in just his boxers looking up at the slightly terrified.

"I am so sorry, I tried to knock but I didn't know the door was open and I really didn't mean to interrupt you guys and but I really need to talk to you and I didn't really think. And did I say how sorry I was and please, please don't hurt me. I will do anything." Aiden babbles scared for his life as he looks up at the two girls that he knows can put him through a world of pain only to look confuse when the blond starts laughing hysterically at him and the small brunette scowls as she whirls around and stalks to the chest of draws on the other side of the room.

"Mary what did I tell you about putting a fucking shirt on? How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to see your shit?" Ashley says as she spins around to face them again and throws a ball of pink cotton at him. "Put that on.

"OK Ash. I really am sorry. But I am really confued." He says as she pull the shirt over his head causing Spencer to giggle once again as she see's what shirt Ashley has given her lounging around shirt that on Ashley almost reaches her knee's but Aiden struggle to get the shirt over his head and looks down to see what has Spencer laughing so hard and realization dawns as he see the word PRINCESS in sparkly silver letters stretched across his chest.

" Well it sure suits him." Ashley says with a slight laugh of her own shaking her head she looks up at the stunned boy and wonders what has him so shaken up. "What do you want Aiden?" 

" Ok so I just went down stair to get a coffee before I went on my run and , and, and Ashley what the hell is Satan's bride doing in my kitchen making waffles? " He says throwing his hands up in the air.

"Satan's bride?" Spencers asks with a frown. "OK now I am confused. What the fuck is going on. Is this why you were so upset? Aiden. Explain yourself.

"Well as I said I went down stairs and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Rafe and Christine Davies in my is sitting at the counter reading the paper and Cruella herself is at MY stove making waffles. Then she turns around and asks how I have been and if I would like some breakfast. Like I would eat anything she has made. She probably poisoned it." Aiden says slightly out of breath a look of outrage on his face.

"Whoa slow down Tardy. Take a breathe. What happened next." Ashley says as she looks at the boy grabbing his arms to get him to focus not realizing the Spencer has gone deathly still and silent.

"What do you think I did Ash? I ran of course. There is a homophobe who hates me in the kitchen. And you know what's in a kitchen right? Yeah that's right, knives. Of course I ran. How the hell did she get in here anyway? I thought vampires needed an invite." The brunette boy says going off on another of his tangents.

While Aiden was still mumbling Spencer suddenly moves, she stomps to the bathroom and reappears pulling her hair back aggressively whispering to her self as she explains the situation to herself the whole time.

"Cruella, Satan's Bride, Christine fucking Davies in my house, Ashley crying. Kitchen, knives. Oh no not on my fucking watch." she says as she goes to move past the two brunette but is stopped by Ashley's hand grabbing her wrist.

"Whoa baby. Slow down where are you going?" Ashley says kind of worried and the takes in the storm of emotion going on behind her girlfriend beautiful blue grey eyes.

"Christine Davies is in my house. She made my girlfriend cry." Spencer says as she gently removes Ashley's hand from her wrist and gently pats her on the cheek. "Where do you think I am going baby. Imam go beat a bitch down!" She says as she push's past Aiden and makes her way out the down moving faster than usual.

Aiden and Ashley send each other a quick look to confirm they were on the same page. "Oh shit" They say as they ran out the door and catch up with the blonde as she reaches the bottom of the stairs

"Hey now. Settle down Rocky." Aiden says as he grabs Spencer by the waist and pulls her struggling form against him.

"Fuck you Mary. If she thinks that she can just show up out of nowhere and make the woman I love cry, than she has got another think coming. Now let me go before you are really and Mary." Spencer hisses through her teeth as she struggles. Sure Aiden was a big meat head, but she didn't realize just how strong he was..

"Sorry busty, no can do. See evn though you beat me up occasionally and pick on me all the time. I love you girl and Ashley and so I don't want to see you go to jail for the murder of that viper. So calm the fuck down and look at your girlfriend. She is upset and she needs you to be there for her right now." Aiden says as she turns around with Spencer still in his arms and make her look at Ashley who now has tears pouring down her face. Looking at her girlfriend and reeling from the fact that Aiden could be so deep Spencer stops struggling.

"Ashley." Came a timid voice from. The kitchen door way "I know that you don't want me here but do you think we can talk?" Asks Christine and Ashley looks at the woman that gave birth to her with her father standing behind her with his hand s on her shoulders in support and notices that she had lost weight and obviously had been crying herself..

"As in you and I in the same room talking. To each other?" Ashley asks titling her head at he other woman. At her nod Ashley continues. "I don't think so Christine, it's too late for that. I think you should just leave. You're good at that." As she finishes Ashley turns and walks out the door, straight past Aiden who is once again restraining a struggling Spencer and walks out the door without a backward glance walking down the driveway and before she knows it she is at the Carlin's front door walking straight in making her way in to the lounge room where Glen is sitting watching cartoons.

"Well hey there Lesbo, What's…." Glen starts until he takes a good look at Ashley and is up of the couch and running toward her taking her into his arms as he sees that she is obviously distraught a fact which is confirmed when she just returns the hug and starts sobbing. Glen make be a jerk most of the time but his family and friends were his life and it broke his heart to se them upset and seeing tough as nails Ashley so distressed he could feel his heart cracking in his chest as he tries to keep his own tears at bay.

"Hey, hey Sweetie. It's ok." Glen says as he rubs her back in comfort and kisses the top of her head and tries to calm her down but she only cries harder. " Shh Its ok honey. What happened? Was it Spencer because I swear if she has hurt you I will kick her scrawny little ass .Or at least I will try. She is little and sneaky and she moves so damn quick, but I swear to you I will try." Glen says as Ashley pulls back from him with a little smile wiping the tears from her face.

"What is it with you Carlin's and kicking peoples ass's" Ashley says her voice huskier than usual from all the crying.

"Hey it's what we do ok." Glen says with a smirk and kisses her forehead again. Looking at her concerned. "Now what has gotten you so upset? If it's not that sister of mine. Because we all know I can't take her but I will beat heads for you Davies." Glen says smoothing her hair back from her face and turns to the door as he hears yelling from the other side and moves to open the door only to see his boyfriend walking up the path with his irate sister over his should as she beats on his back.

" I swear to god Aiden fucking Dennison if you don't put me down so that I can find Ashley I will fucking end you. I don't care how many steroids you have been pumping. ..YOU!" She screams as he comes to a stop.

"Don't you think you are in enough trouble with god without swearing at him?" He say as he put her down and she turns and punches him right in the jaw which send him crashing to the floor tears in his eyes and holding his jaw in shock his reaches up and arm and points to a shocked Ashley standing by the stairs. "God Spence I brought you to her." At this Spencer runs right to Ashley and took her into her arms mumbling apologies and I love you and Glen runs to his fallen lover.

" Will someone please tell me what he hell is going on." Paula Carlin yells from the top of the stairs and she taking in the scene before her.

Oh shit .it's on now they all thought at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Mom" Spencer and Glen yell shocked

"What" She says as she looks her children.

"You're swearing." Spencer says with her mouth gaping.

"Cut the crap Spencer. Just tell me what is going on." Paula says in her patented no nonsense tone of voice.

"Well, we paid a visit to Kyla for her birthday and then I was stirring Ash and then the doorbell rang and I made her get it." Spencer says

"And I open the door and my parents where standing there and I was shocked." Ashley continues kind of scared at the look on her girlfriend's mother's face. It's almost comical when all three rush to tell her what had happened. Kind of afraid of what she would do if they didn't.

"Then she came to the bedroom and was really upset so I was trying to get her to calm down and tell me what was wrong. Aiden fell in the door and asked why Satan's bride was in his kitchen." Says Spencer

"And I then he was babbling something about her wanting to poisoning him and then Spencer got made and wanted to Beat Christine..." Ashley says

"I had to catch her and we calmed her down again. Because she was so going to do it Mrs C, she had her I'm gonna beat a bitch face on." Aiden says quietly

"And then Christine came to the door and wanted to talk to Ashley and she got upset again. She said No and then she ran out crying." Spencer says

"Spencer launched herself at Christine and I did the only thing I could think of and grabbed her and put her over my shoulder and came over here and, and, and she was threatening me and then she punched me in the jaw. Jesus Spencer did you really have to hit me so hard. I was only trying to help." Aiden cries from the floor and Paula suddenly has a light bulb moment as she looks at the two girls below her crying in each others arms and the two boys on the floor in much the same position.

"Christine fucking Davies made my girls cry?" She asks the stunned teenagers. At their nods she continues "Arthur. Get the fuck down here! " She screams up the stairs as she storms toward the door furiously. Stepping over Aiden and Glen who are still on the floor. Glen grabs her ankle stopping her as she goes past him.

"Mom, where are you going?" Asks the boy shocked beyond belief at his very Christian mother using the language that she was using and his father runs down the stair and stop's short at the scene in the foyer.

"Paula what is going on?" He says lost

"I am going to cut a bitch" She says as she pulls away from Glen and the two young men on the floor lunge at her, taking her down.

"Damn what is it with you Carlin's? Aiden Asks as he holds down the struggling Paula. "This is the second time this morning I have ahead to restrain a Carlin woman." Just then Paula gets an arm free and smacks his jaw

" shit. I give up. " Aiden says falling back and clutch his wounded jaw with a squeal which only made the pain worse. " You guys can take over I am sick of being beat up.

"Oh Aiden I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me." Paula says as she mentally shakes herself and moves to stand before him to check his injuries. "I don't think its broken honey."

"Thanks Doc." Aiden says as Arthur leaves the room and comes back with an icepack and handed it to Paula who put it to Aiden's jaw gently.

"I have to say that I am kind of disappointed in you two ladies. You know that violence is never the answer." Arthur says crossing his arms as he looks at them and the both look down away from his steely gaze.

"I know." They both said at the same time.

"To be fair Mr C I was really upset because my father and his wife showed up on our door step and well it just kind of snowballed from there." Ashley says from the shelter of Glen's arms as he comforts her. "I'm sorry I don't know why I let her get to me. I guess I was just shocked."

"I understand Ashley. I know you relationship with you mother has been very hard on you. I think that she was shocked with you announcement and believe me I am in no way excusing her behaviour because a child should never be treated like that. Maybe now that you both have had some time she has come to terms with what she has done and is here looking for forgiveness." Arthur says as he knees in front of Ashley and Glen.

"That's bullshit Dad, and you know it. She treated Ashley like shit .Kicked her out and the ignored her for almost a year. There is no making up for that." Glen growls as he holds Ashley tighter against him and wraps his other arm around Spencer.

"He is right about some things Glen. I reacted very badly where you and Spencer came out and said a lot of things that I wish I could take back. And you both gave me a chance and we talked a lot and I was finally able to past everything I had been brought up with and except it because I love my children more than anything. But I would never, ever treat anyone the way she has been with Ashley." Paula says as she starts to get worked up again.

"Maybe you should talk to her Ash. Find out what she wants." Aiden says as everyone turns to look at him. "Then kick her ass out!"

"Aiden. Language." Paula says as she stares him down and everyone spins to look at her in shock. "What."

"That's rich coming from the 'I'm gonna cut a bitch woman.'" Spencer says with a giggle.

"I was mad Spencer. forgive me for my lapse." Paula says with a wink at her daughter.

"Maybe he is right." Ashley whispers

"What do you mean honey?" Arthur says

"Well if I talk to her and find out what she wants. The I can move on and I don't have to wonder what I did to make her hate me so much." She says ducking her head again.

"Ashley Davies you are a beautiful smart talented young woman and anyone would be glad to have you in their family. We are so proud of you honey you are like a daughter to us." Paula says as she pulls Ashley from Glens and Spencers embrace into her own.

"Mom that is really gross. Spence you have been bashing gash with your sister. That is so wrong on so many different levels." Glen Shrieks and pushes Spencer away from him.

" Well you should know Glen because Aiden is a member of this family now too." Arthur says with a smirk earning a grin from the boy in question.

"OK can we please stop talking about your sex lives and figure out what we are going to do about Christine?" Paula says as she releases a smiling Ashley.

"Yes please Mom." Spencer says looking slightly disgusted.

"Well I think the plan is to talk, see what she want and kick her ass out." Aiden says getting up and walking toward his boyfriend.

"Without ruining Kyla's birthday please." Carmen says as she walks in from the back patio stoping as she looks around at the family and stops when she see's Aiden whistling as she see's the bruise forming on his jaw. "What the hel.. Sorry heck happened to you. Who did it? I will beat the shit out of them." She says walking up to him so get a closer look.

"Like you could take me Sanchez" Spencer says. "And I am really sorry Aid. Forgive me?" She says as she holds her arms out.

"Of course Spence, and now I really won't mess with you. Mad right hook you got there." Aiden says pulling Spencer into a hug kissing her on top of the head.

"What's going on at home Carm? Did she say why she was here?" Ashley says looking at the other brunette.

"I don't know Ash. But I do know that something is going on, she was really nice to us and even apologised for her past behaviour. My personal theory is that she was abducted by aliens and they and they performed a lobotomy and this was the result." Carmen says as she flops down into an armchair with a shrug.

"That's not very nice Carmen." Arthur says as he goes to stand behind her.

"Yeah well, it's possible. I don't know. But she is kind of scary. I kept waiting for her to spew spilt pea soup and she head to spin in a was freaking me out so I left Kyla to it." Carmen continues.

"Way to throw the love of your life under a bus Carm." Glen says and laughs when she just shrugs.

"Eh she will punish me later. I'm looking forward to it." She says with a smirk making everyone chuckle.

"You don't think she is sick, do you?" Ashley says with concern.

"Maybe, she looks like she hasn't slept for ages and she like she has lost a bit of weight. all in all she like a mess. Very unlike the Christine Davies we all know and dislike

"OK I really don't like the woman but I don't want her to be sick. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, even though I almost going to let Paula have her way with the woman." Arthur says

"Dad. Really?" Spencer asks shocked.

"Why do you think it took me so long to get down the stairs?" Looking at the group with an arched brow. " I was giving her a head start,"

"Arthur Carlin you sneaky fox." Paula says with a hint of respect.

"Ok that aside Ash what do you want to do?" Spencer says as she sits beside her girlfriend again and put her arm around the brunette.

"Guess I have to talk to her and see." Ashley says with a small nod.

"That should go well." Aiden pipes up then ducks as everyone glares at him.

Everyone looks at Ashley and sees the conflicting emotions flicker across her face realizing just how hard this was going to be. Ashley and Christine Davies in the same room talking. This should be interested.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Ok deep breathe Ash, she thought as she looked at her own front door two hours later. Damn it why didn't she let Spencer come with her like she offered. Oh that's right, because Spencer was out for her mother's blood. Just like everyone else in that house.

"Ok I can do this." She whispers to herself. Taking a deep breath she straightens her shoulders and steels herself for the task ahead. "Let's do this shit." She says as she turns the handle and pushes the front door opened.

"Oh thank god your home." Kyla says as she comes down the stairs.

"Why, did she pull out the knives like Aid thought she would?" Ashley asks with a grin.

"No but she is freaking me out. She's being all nice and shit. I almost pulled out the garlic and silver" Kyla says with a shiver.

"So Carmen said." Ashley says concerned.

"Yeah, she is in so much trouble when she finally shows her face back here." Kyla says with a scowl.

"Hey go easy on her, she took an out when she found it. Goes to show that we were all wrong. The girl does have brains." Ashley says.

"Obviously not. She threw me to the wolves on my birthday. That bitch is going down." Kyla says.

"Where is the punishment in that Ky?" Ashley says with a smirk.

"Yeah well yours is coming down the stairs right now." Kyla whispers as she brushes past Ashley and heads out the front door.

"Fucking traitor." Ashley growls at the closed door.

"Ashley." Christine says looking down when Ashley finally turns her attention to her mother. "Is now a good time to talk?"

"Follow me." Ashley says as she walks into the kitchen seeing Aiden at the table she snaps." Out Mary.

"But Ash." Aiden starts then catches the look on her face and quickly scrambles to his feet almost running from the room.

"Please take a seat." Ashley says as she gesture to the table. "Would you like a drink. Coffee, tea, juice?"

"Coffee would be great thank you." Christine says as she cautiously take a seat eyeing Ashley with apprehension.

"Cream and two sugars still?" Ashley says and at Christies nod she make her way around the kitchen silently until she comes to the table with two steaming mugs placing one in front of Christine before taking a seat across from her mother watching her intently.

"Thank you." Christine says taking a sip of her coffee letting out a sigh of appreciation before continuing. "First of all please let me apologise for arriving so unexpectedly. It must have been quite a shock."

"Gee, you think. " Ashley says sarcastically

"Your father said that he was coming to see Kyla for her today and I decided to tag along. Are you doing anything for her birthday?" Christine says with down cast eyes

"Yes we are having a BBQ and a small party for her with the family and a few close friends. Mr C is cooking. He is a master at the grill." Ashley says with a slight smile.

"Oh." Christine says a little sad. "I didn't mean to ruin Kyla's day."

To this point Ashley had thought that she was handling the situation very well. She was being civil to the woman who had essentially cut her from her life even though it was taking great effort. But now she was finding it very difficult not to snap at the older woman.

"Yeah well you don't mean a lot of things now do you." She says through gritted teeth but continues. "What do you want Christine?"

"I have had a lot of time to think back over the way I have treated you and how I reacted when you uh came out to me." Christine says.

"Oh you mean when you told me that I what I was doing was a sin against nature and god himself, that I was disgusting and how you wish I was never born." Ashley almost yells as she watches the woman across from her wipe a stray tear from her eye.

"You have no idea how sorry I am about everything that has happened. I wish I could take back every bad word I have said to you." Christine says with a sniff and Ashley just scoffs at the older woman. Not believing what she was hearing. "But I know that can never happen and that I have to live with the consequences of what I have done. All I can hope is that some day you will forgive me."

"Good. You know what, I can't believe you. DO you seriously think that you can just show up on my doorstep after all this time and put on the tears and ask for forgiveness and think that it will happen? Well guess fucking what Christine. It isn't that easy." Ashley says getting angrier by the second.

"I know that Ashley. Like I said I know there is nothing I can do to back what I said or make you feel any better about what has happened, but I am hoping that maybe we can work on moving on from what has happened. I miss you Ashley, I love you. No matter what I have said. I will always love you and you will always be my daughter. I was never ashamed of you. I was ashamed of myself for having missed out on your life. I realize that even though I was there, I was never really THERE for you." Christine says tears running down her cheeks uncontrollably .

"Okay, say I believe you, what has brought on this sudden change of heart. Something must have triggered it. You couldn't have come to this decision by yourself. Every one knows that I get my stubborn and pigheadedness form you. And if you believed that you made the right decision then there is no fucking way that you would be across the table from me right now.." Ashley hisses back at her mother.

"Well as you know. Margret has been a very good friend of mine for many years. Did you know her daughter was gay." At Ashley's nod Christine continued. " Well we were have lunch one day a month ago and she started talking about Lea and her partner were coming to dinner that night. You can imagine my surprise when she told me that lea's partners name was Sally. And they had been dating for three months by that point. We were friends and she hadn't told me this. When I asked her why she said that she knew my views on homosexuality and didn't want to lose me as a friend." Christine said looking down missing the fact that Ashley had turned red with her anger as she went on talking getting angrier by the second. "We started talking and she brought up some home truths that I had been fighting with. She said that Lea will always be her daughter and this was not a choice that she had made, that she had been born this was and if she wanted to keep her in her life tha she would have to just accept the path she had taken and that even though Sally was not a man she could see the love shining in their eyes every time they looked at one another.

"I guess looking from Margret's views I realized that people wouldn't look at me any differently or …" Christine said but was cut off by Ashley.

"You didn't even fucking do this for ME you did this for YOU. Because its suddenly expectable to have a gay daughter. Because you won't lose you precious friends of social standing. Do you know how may friends I lost when I came out? Do you know how many people I still talk to from home? Well do you?" Ashley screams as she looks at a scared Christine who shakes her head. "None that's how many, because their mothers are friends with you and they were scared that you would make the social pariahs and kick them out of your precious circle because Christine fucking Davies doesn't except the gays. You don't fucking care about me all you care about is your FUCKING reputation." She screams as she slams her hand s down on the table smashing the plate that was sitting there slicing her palm at the same time.

"Oh my god darling! Your hand." Christine says rushing around the table to take Ashley's hand only to have it snatched back."Oh Ashley I am so sorry. I know that you will never forgive give but please I never meant to cause you any pain and I sure as hell never meant for any of this to happen." She says with genuine remorse that is almost palpable as she guides Ashley to the sink and turns on the water to a slow trickle putting Ashley's hand under the spay, checking to make sure there was nothing in the wound.

"I'm fine. Just back off Christine." Ashley says pushing her mother away a little. "Oh god it hurts."

"Please Ashley these last few months have been hell. I am so ashamed of myself. I love you more than anything and I hope that one day you will know that. I just want us to be a family again." She says more tears overflowing.

"Fine just back the fuck up. And stop talking you voice so fucking grating right now." Ashley says as she takes her hand from under the water and moves to sit at the table again inspecting her hand that was throbbing like nobody's business making Christine give her daughter a watery smile.

Christine kneels on the floor at her daughter feet only looking up as Aiden rushes in the room when he heard the yelling with his cell phone to his ear. She says. "Aiden get off the god damn phone and call 911 Ashley has hurt herself. "

"I called Mrs C. she is on her way. He says as he closes the cell.

"What is she going to do?" Christine snaps.

"She is the head of the emergency room at her hospital. She can take care of Ash." He says as he walks into the room with a clean towel.

"Doesn't fucking touch me?" She yells snatching her hand away again only to realize that Aiden was coming toward her. "Oh no Mary you just stay where you are." Holding her hand to her chest protectively as tears drip down her cheeks in pain.

"Ash please, we have to stop the bleeding." Aiden says as he goes to reach for her.

"I said no! "She hisses at him and at his stern look she reaches for the towel with her good hand. "Give me the fucking thing for Christ's sake." She says snatching the towel from him awkwardly wrapping her hand herself.

"Ashley Davies. Language." Paula says as she as she rushes into the room with her doctors bag in hand. "What the hell happened here? " She says as she takes in the broken plate and Ashley's bleeding hand wrapped in a towel. "You! This is your fault. " Paula accuses as she turns to face Christine and the brunette woman just shrinks in fear for the irate blond suddenly scared for her life.

"Ah Paula can you forget her for a minute. Kind of bleeding all over Aiden's very White kitchen here. "Ashley says with a ghost of a smile through the pain she was no doubt feeling. Glad that the blond was there. Not the blond that she wanted at the moment but she would do.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart. Let's take a look shall we." Paula says as she brushes a kiss on Ashley's forehead before reaching down to take her hand unwrapping the towel as she went. "I hope this was clean Aiden." She says as she open her bag to take out the necessary supplies to clean Ashley's wound.

"Yeah Mrs C. I just got it out of the dryer." The boy says as he steps back pulling Christine with him to give the blond more room.

" honey this is gong to sting a little. " She says as she begins cleaning the cut on the girls palm making Ashley whimper with pain while everyone else is silent letting the doctor do her job. "There we go. It's not too bad. You won't even need stitches some glue will do for this I think."

"Are you sure. I think she should go to the hospital." Christine pipes up from behind Aiden.

"Well I think that you should just shut you mouth and let me clean up the mess that you have cause. Seriously if you know what is good for you just keep you mouth shut. " Paula says through gritted teeth. Not even looking up from what she was doing.

"Well I never. " Christine Huffs.

"Obviously. If you did I wouldn't be cleaning up this beautiful girl's hand. You are just lucky there is no permanent damage of there would have been hell to pay." She says as the door is thrown open to reveal a livid Spencer. "Now you just calm down Spencer Carlin. You girl is fine. See she didn't even need stitches .All done sweetie" Paula says as she kisses Ashley on the head again and starts packing up her bag as Spencer runs into the room kneeling beside Ashley taking the brunette girls hand between her own looking into soulful brown eyes as once again the door swings open to reveal Arthur with his arms wrapped around Glen who was hold a very bloody nose.

"Got time for another patient Doc." Glen grins goofily from behind his bloody hand as he moved away from his father and jumps up on the counter watching his mother hake her head as she walks up to him.

"My lord boy what happen to you" Paula says as she reaches for her medical bag again.

"She did it." Glen says ratting out Spencer quicker than a blink of an eye as the girl in question snuggles up to Ashley.

"Baby. You really need to learn to keep your hands to yourself. I'm ok. Your Mom fixed me up" Ashley says with a laugh and tipped the blonds face up to her own kissing her lightly pulling backed when Christine gasped slightly at the sight. "Get over it Christine. If you want to be a part of my life again you will see a lot of homo happy hour. So deal with it. Every one else does." Ashley says and laughs at the looks of surprise on the faces of her friends and family. Maybe the painkillers that Paula had given her were getting to her but the situation was just hilarious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Spencer is sitting on the deck in the corner by herself. Silently fuming she was watching her girlfriend talking animatedly to her father Rafe as he laughed at her when she starts to get very excited and gestures with both arms over balancing herself and nearly falling over until Rafe catches her. Spencer shoots up from her seat as Ashley winces as her father grabs her wounded hand to stop her from falling.

"Slow down there tiger." Arthur says as he pushes on her shoulder so that she sits back down and goes to sit beside her.

"Get off me Dad! I have stayed away from them almost all day just like you told me too. He hurt her." Spencer growls

"Spencer all I said to you was that this was Kyla's day and that if you couldn't say anything nice than don't say anything and he didn't mean to hurt her he stopped her form hurting herself." Arthur says as he takes his daughters hand and gives it a squeeze.

"I don't mean just now Dad, they have both been hurting her since before she even came here."Spencer growled.

"Now Spence there is always more than one side to a story and I know how protective you are of Ashley but if she is willing to let the past go and move on than you should respect that and do the same."Arthur says sternly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"Spencer almost yells only to receive a glare from her father. "Sorry dad, but seriously, she is high as a kite. Mom had to stop her from going into the pool this afternoon because she was scared that Ashley would drown." Spencer pointed out her mother who was still keeping a close eye on the chattering brunette.

"Yes well she may be as you say 'high as a kite' but from what your mother says Ashley and Christine had come to an understanding before she even got there." Arthur pointed out.

"Yeah, they came to an understanding after all the screaming, yelling and Ashley ending up with a gash on her hand that could have required stitches." Spencer says looking at her father with watery eyes.

"Spencer, I know that this is hard for you but they HAVE come to an understanding and they are trying to move on from the past. You just need to except that this is Ashley's decision and get on with it because she will need your support and love." Arthur says taking Spencer's hand in his.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my father because I could really use HIS support right now." Spencer says snatching her hand from her father's grasp.

"You know that I am here for you no matter what, but this is about Ashley. Not you. Look at how happy she is right now."Arthur says pointing the Brunette in question.

"How many times do I have to tell you she is drugged to the eyeballs?" Spencer says watching her girlfriend as she push's Aiden into the pool as she walks past and nearly doubles over with laughter before Carmen grabs her arm to stop her from falling in after him and holding tight to avoid disaster.

"No kidding, I was there at dinner you know. I still can't believe se threw that Weiner at glen saying that it was more his style not hers. "Arthur says with a little giggle.

"Dad did you just giggle. How much have you had to drink?" Spencer says with a smile as she takes his beer from his other hand.

"I don't think so sweetness." He says taking the bottle back. "I'm sorry if I may have seemed too hard on you and I know that you are just looking out for the woman you love, but this was her choice. We all want to see her happy, and I think she has been missing them more than she has been letting on."

"I know dad and I am sorry too. You were right and it is my job to support her in whatever she does. But if Cruella over there hurts her its on for young and old." Spencer says pointing to Christine who was having what looked like an in-depth discussion with Paula as they cleaned up the debris from the birthday celebration. "Literally."

"Oh honey I think there will be quite a line up for that one. Any way I am going to help clean up because it looks like you are going to have your hands full." Arthur says with a grin as he kisses his daughter on the forehead and makes his way to his wife.

"oooff." Spencer grunts as Ashley dumps herself in to the blonds lap.

"Heyy Baby." Ashley says as she wraps her arms around Spencer's neck kissing her on each cheek before she moves to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Hey Ash. How are you feeling Sweetie?" Spencer says as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend to keep her steady.

"I'm feeling great baby." The brunette almost yells as she throws her head back to emphasis just how great she was feeling before burrowing her head into Spencer's neck." Hmm but you feel better." She continues nuzzling the smooth skin before placing a soft kiss as the base of her throat. "And you taste amazing."

"Ash can you please stop molesting my sister in public. There are rules against that you know." Glen says as he sees Spencer shiver from the attention that Ashley was paying to her neck. A sweet spot if ever there was one. "Or if there isn't, there damn well should be. Stop it I am not talking to you while you neck my sister."

"Sorry Glen, I will be good." Ashley says as she pulls away from Spencer and sends the blond boy a sheepish grin.

Hey party people."Carmen says as she drags Kyla over to the group sitting in the spare chair with Kyla in her lap.

"Hey Carm. Did you have a good day Ky." Spencer says looking at the two.

"Yeah it's been a great day Spence I have all of my family and friends here. Speaking of, where are Brooke and Sara?" Kyla says looking around.

"Right here birthday girl. Sara just wanted to help clean up." Brooke says as she and her girlfriend take a seat with the others.

"You are such a suck up Blondie." Carmen states and the ducks as Sara throws her empty water bottle at Carmen's head. "Hey no need for violence, just telling the truth here."

"Hey Sanchez stop being a bitch to my girl." Brooke says with a glare.

"Yeah Sanchez knock it off." Ashley says with a giggle.

"Ok Spence, are those pain killers going to wear off any time soon?"Carmen says as she looks pointedly at the other brunette snuggling into Spencer. "Because she is scary happy and it's freaking me out almost as much as Cruella being nice."

"Mom said that she should be fine by the morning, back to her grumpy self. Me, I kind of like high Ashley, she's amusing me to no end."Glen says with a smirk.

"Only because she hasn't threatened to cut your boyfriends junk off once tonight, Don't worry she will be back to normal tomorrow." Sara says

"Your right it has been a good day. Why can't it be your birthday everyday Kyla." Glen says bumping the smaller brunettes shoulder with his.

"Careful there brother or you will get another bleeding nose." Spencer warns then gasps as Ashley wiggles on her lap. "Baby stay still please."

"Oh poor Spence, Ash has been stirring you up all day." Kyla says with a grin.

"yeah and you can't do anything about it, because it would be like taking advantage of her." Carmen says and Spencer throws her a mean glare. "Hey your words not mine."

"Yeah well she is going to get it tomorrow. That all I can say. She promised us all no more sexually frustrated Spencer and that is exactly what she has given us tonight." Brooke says grinning at Ashley who sighs sleepily from her girlfriends shoulder. "Aww I think someone is coming down."

"Finally, I mean she is cute and everything when she is high, but she has grabbed my ass like four time tonight and she doesn't normally do that." Sara says and gets a glare of her own from Spencer.

"It's ok dude I have got lots of pictures to show her tomorrow when she is herself again. My personal favorite is the one of kissing Christine on the cheek. She is going to shit chips when she sees that one." Glen says with a small giggle.

"Eww Spence and you have let her kiss you since, god you never know what she could have caught. Carmen says with a shiver.

"What can I say I can't resist this little hottie." Spencer says as she grips Ashley tighter to herself. "And would you keep the mean comments down, we all promised Ash that we would make an effort to be nice to her mother while she is here.

"Sorry Spence." They all chorus looking down under her glare.

"That's ok.I think I am having the hardest time being nice out of us all. But hey I am trying." Spencer says

"I know baby, and because you have been so good, you are so getting lucky tonight." Ashley murmurs and bites down gently on Spencer's earlobe.

"ASH, Jesus, I thought you were asleep."Spencer jumps as she feels Ashley's tongue sooth the red mark she had made.

"Nope just resting, have to keep my energy levels up. So I'm going to get it huh. Oh no Spence I do believe that it will be you that GETS IT, if you catch my drift."Ashley says with a wink as she lifts her head and looks at Spencer with lust filled eyes.

"Holy fuck!" Brooke whistles between her teeth. "Yeah Spence you are SO not putting out tonight." She adds sarcastically

"Good evening ladies." Rafe says from behind them with Christine and Paula on either side of them. "And Glen." He adds when he sees the boy.

"Hey Daddy." Ashley says from her girlfriends lap as the blond squirmed.

"Girls I hope you don't mind but it is a little late to be getting to the hotel and Aiden being the lovely boy that he is offered us your spare room for the night." Christine says somewhat sheepishly. Even though the group had been very polite to her she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop and have them yell at her for treating Ashley the way she had.

"Holy shit, mum can I spend the night here?" Spencer squeaks as Ashley slide her hand up the front of her shirt hidden from the onlookers gaze

"Spencer. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable; if it is a problem we can call a cab back to the hotel." Christine whispers and looks down at her hands.

"No Christine is not you making her uncomfortable, Spencer said that she wouldn't have sex with Ashley because she is doped up and she wouldn't take advantage of her and you daughter is a sexy little bitch and keeps trying to seduce out hot little blond and making it hard to say no." Brooke says with a straight face, making the older woman blush, but she kept her mouth shut, which earned her a lot of points with the teens.

"Oh god, you were right Christine, I am in hell."Spencer says as she pulls Ashley's hands from underneath her shirt and looked imploringly at her mother when Ashley starts to grind into her. "Mom please."

"I'm sorry sweetie. Maybe you should learn how to say no to her every now and then, instead of giving her everything she wants. But you have made your bed and now you have to lay in it."Paula says mock sternly.

"Yeah that's what I am afraid of."Spencer says once again taking Ashley's grabby hands as everyone around her laughs at the stoned brunette antics.

"Holy shit Ash, have you no shame." Sara asks as Ashley starts kissing her girlfriends neck again.

"Sorry don't know the meaning of the word." Ashley mumbles against Spencer's skin "That's what I am afraid of." Spencer says as Ashley starts to suck on her tender flesh. "Um guys, a little help here." She says and everyone just grins and gets up to leave. "Are you freaking serious, you're just going to leave me here to get molested by druggo the clown."

"You can't molest the willing Spence. You have fun now." Kyla says as she closes the back door with a grin laughing at the panicked look on the blondes face.

"I fucking hate you all." She yells at the door as Ashley takes her face into her hands and places a passionate kiss on her lips, pulling back with Spencer's lips between her teeth. "Oh god Ash. " She groans think oh well if you can't beat em, join em as she lifts her hands to Ashley's head twining her fingers in her hair pulling her back in for another kiss. Just a kiss she thought, nothing more. Oh she's so fucked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

When Ashley woke the next morning it was to an empty bed and a slight headache.

"Ahh what the hell." Ashley groans as she holds her head in her hands "What the fuck happened last night?"

"Well honey, you took the pain meds that Paula gave you and got a little hand's on with Spencer." Rafe says from where he was leaning in her doorway with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't hurt her did I dad? I swore I would never hurt her." Ashley says as she looks up at her father with a horrified expression. "Ow, what did she do, beat me over the head."

"Not that kind of hands on. Apparently you wanted to do a strip tease for you little blond bombshell. Your words not mine. And fell asleep halfway through."Raife says

"Damn, where is Spence anyway? You would think she would be here with me." Ashley says as she looks under the cover to make sure that she had some clothes on after finding that she was dressed in a tank top and shorts she pushed the covers aside.

"Well she was having a bit of a rough night and not getting any sleep so Kyla suggested that she sleep on the lounge. "Rafe says as he watches his daughter make her way to the chest of draws for a change of clothes.

"Why was she having a rough night?" Ashley says a little worried for her girlfriend.

"Well let's just say that she was a little frustrated because she said that she wouldn't take advantage of you in your drug induced state and you make keeping that promise VERY hard for her..." Rafe says with a grin.

"Oh, was it really bad, I didn't embarrass myself did I?" Ashley says as a blush makes its way from her neck.

"I think you frustrated Spencer more than anything, the poor girl didn't know what to do, and we kind of left her to it." Rafe says with a grin.

"Oh man, she is going to be so pissed today. Why didn't someone put me to bed?" Ashley says

"Oh we did, you kept getting up and finding Spencer saying and I quote that you want to get you Mack on."Rafe says using finger quotes.

"Oh god, I am so dead. She is going kill me and you will never find my body." Ashley groans as she leans against the doorway to the bathroom.

"now honey I don't think it will be that bad, just give her a chance." Rafe says a little confused. His daughter seemed very uncertain of what her girlfriend was going to do to her .

"Dad, no offence but you don't know what Spence is like when she has to go without, even if it is her choice. Add in the fact that I was stirring her up all night and you have one VERY cranky and frustrated Spencer on your hands.

"Well honey, I think that it's best that you woman up and put your big girl panties on and deal with your girl?" Rafe says with a grin as he backs away from the door.

"See that's why I am a lesbian, because women run away from a situation." Ashley yells after her father. "No matter how much I want to." She mutters as she turns and slinks into the bathroom just imagining what kind of mood her girlfriend would be in when she woke up. "Have a mentioned how much I hate my life."

Meanwhile downstairs Spencer turns for the tenth time in ten minutes she had gotten maybe two hours sleep all night and now Aiden had decided that he was going to make everyone breakfast, while singing along to lady gaga.

"Mary shut the fuck up or you will have more in common with Gaga than you already do." Spencer yells from the couch.

"And what's that Spence apart from the fact that we both our asses look killer when we where heels." The peppy boy calls from the kitchen.

"Just shut it. You are treading a very fine line right now bitch, don't make me come in there." Spencer growls as she move the pillow off her face.

"Spencer why don't you go p to bed, she is awake and in the shower." Rafe said as he walked down the stairs.

Spencer takes a deep breath and tried to calm herself so that she doesn't yell at the older man.

"It's time for me to be up anyway raife, its nearly nine. I promised Chels that I would watch junior for her and clay while they go for coffee and have some adult." Spencer sighed as she sat up and rubbed her hands down her face letting out a small smile as s cup of coffee was held in front of her, only to drop when she realized that it was Christine that was attached to the cup.

"Ashley said that you don't function until you have had at least two cups in the morning. So I thought I would help you get started." Christine says with a hesitant smile. She really was trying to make an effort. Spencer let out a grin as she realized for the first time that homophobic Christine who had kicked her own daughter out of her life and essentially ignored her for over six months, had just spent the night with a house full of gay teenagers with no complaints. Wow she really was trying. Okay Christine I will play nice but the first sign of a fuck up and you are mine bitch, Spence thought to herself.

"Umm it's a vanilla latte, there wasn't any caramel left but Aiden said that this was your second favorite. " Christine said as she looks down at the cup that the blonde still hadn't taken from her. Feeling a little uncomfortable as the girl was just sitting there looking at her.

"Um thank you Christine .That's really nice of you." Spencer says taking the cup from the older brunette with a genuine smile letting Christine know that she wasn't the only one try to move on from the past.

"Well I am going back to help Aiden. I hope you like French toast, it was Ashley's favorite when she was growing up." Christine says as she turns and almost skips back to the kitchen where Aiden was now shimming to a Kesha song. Singing of his first kiss.

"Yo Calin still got your bitch on."Carmen says as she and Kyla came down the stair with their arms wrapped around each other giggling.

"Fuck you Sanchez, fuck you right in the eye," Spencer growls as she gets up from the couch and makes her way to the kitchen, she really hated it when people acted all lovey dovey when she wasn't getting any.

"We will take that as a yes then." Kyla gigged.

"ASHLEY BREAKFAST." Aiden yells as he turns from the stove. "Will you be ok to take care of Jr today Spence." Aiden asks as he starts serving breakfast.

"Bitch please I am fine." Spencer snipes as she takes a seat and pours herself some orange juice.

"Wow, nice breakfast. Morning everyone" Ashley says as she walks into the room wherein short shorts and tanks top and walks up behind Spencer and kissed the top of her head. "Morning baby."

"Morning Ash." Everyone but Spencer says as Ashley makes her way to her place beside Spencer, looking down as the blond watches her intently.

"What." Ashley whispers to her girlfriend starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asks still watching the brunette as she starts her breakfast.

"I feel fine." Ashley replies.

"How is your hand?" Spencer questions as she picks some bacon off Aiden's plate and slaps his arm as he tries to get it back. "Back off bitch tits, you fucking owe me."Aiden just waves her off with disinterest and continues with his own breakfast.

"Feels good. No blisters, it just feels a little tight. So all good." Ashley's says as Aiden sits on the other side of Spencer giggling.

"Hey back is your deal? what the fuck are you laughing about?"Spencer says as she turns to glare at the giggle boy.

"My deal, I don't have a deal. Are we going to play poker again, if so can you please keep your clothes on this time. I am still scared from last week." Aiden says trying to look innocent but ruined it with a smirk.

"Don't stir her Mary." Ashley says as the giggling gets worse."Shut your lips dick cheese." Ashley says

"You shut your lips...oh wait isn't that why Spencer is so cranky? Because you can't." Aiden says wheezing slightly from laughing only to have Spencer slap him in the back of the head nearly slamming his face into his breakfast Causing all of the girls at the table to start laughing..

"I'm sorry if I seem out of line here but why do you pick on Aiden so much?" Christine asks slightly concerned for the young man who had been assaulted both physically and mentally since Spencer woke up

"What is she talking about?" Aiden says rubbing the back of his head looking around the table somewhat confused

"Look at the poor boy. Really girls look at the poor boy he doesn't even know what is going on." Christine says feeling protective of the boy. He was just like a lost puppy. "You girls really aren't very nice to him sometimes, and I am surprise that he takes it as well as he does." Christine sees the scowls she is getting from around the table Christine knew that she had said something wrong, Well the truce was nice while it lasted she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Christine, we all love Aiden, he is our little bitch." Spencer says ruffling the boy's hair affectionately with a grin. Aiden just looks at Christine seeing her skeptical look

"Ok Christine there is a dynamic here that you obviously don't understand, I will explain it for you." Aiden says sitting up and getting the attention from the whole table as he looked at his housemates and gets the nod from all of them to continue. "This is how we work Carmen is the stirrer, she like to piss people off, Kyla is the mother hen, she takes care of us all. Spencer is the bitch, she will bitch you out till the cows come home but no one messes with her people but us. Ashley is the sexy, no explanation needed, Glen is the Ass, he gets on peoples nerves and makes inappropriate comments and I am the comic relief. I love to joke." Aiden explains waves his hands at his housemates and they bow to his comment with a grin.

"Make no mistake Christine Aiden is by no means stupid, he was the one on our backs to study for finals, he is the reason we all graduated in the top ten of our class. He is going to be studying prelaw. He grew up in a stuffy and stifling environment and now he can finally let go and be himself. I mean yeah we pick on him sometimes but he loves it. He knows that we all love him and wouldn't have him any other way, And if someone tries to fuck with him then they fuck with all of us." Carmen says looking at her favorite male friend with a grin that showed she spoke the truth. Christine was just sitting there with her mouth open shocked at what Aiden and Carmen had said and although there was some shock she could also see that this was true as she thought back to the previous night and their interactions with each other, there was no doubt in her mind that youngsters would be friends for life.

"Aww Carmen that was really almost believed that you have a heart instead of a block of ice." Glen says as he walks in the back door.

"Shut the fuck up shit stick, you know you love me." Carmen says with a grin blowing him a kiss as the boy makes his way over to Aiden and kisses his forehead and makes his way to the coffee machine.

"Hey blond Barbie stop eye fucking groper the clown Mom is on her way over with junior." Glen says as he watches his sister and Ashley as their eyes were locked in an intense staring match that usually only led to one thing. "And I just have a really nice breakfast and I really don't want it to make another appearance."

"Groper the clown?" Ashley questions with an arched brow.

"yup that's your new name because you were clowning around and Groping Spencer every chance you got.""Paula says as she enters with Junior and makes her ways over to Christine as the baby reached toward the older brunette. The two had bonded last night as the adorable little boy had latched on to the older version of his favorite Ashy. "Looks like you have been replaced Ash." Paula says trying to steer the conversation away from last night as the brunette looked uncomfortable and Spencer just scowled at her.

"Cish cish." Junior gurgles as Christine takes him and gives him and Eskimo kiss before blowing a raspberry on his chubby cheek. " Gan, gan."

Ashley watched the two with a smile and remembered picture of her and her mother when she was a baby and how they had grown more distant as she got older and Ashley got more independence. It had never occurred to her that her mother was feeling a little left out of her life and when she found out that her husband had a child with another woman when she could have no more after Ashley's complicated birth her mother was left devastated and even though they had moved on she knew that her mother still longed for another child.

"Looks like." Ashley replied slowly. "Not cool little man, not cool." She says to junior as he turns and sees her for the first time trying to crawl over the table to get to her now that he had seen her. "Maybe , In your face Paula Carlin!"

" Ashy, Spenie, wim, wim. " he demands as he bangs his little hands on the table as Spencer gets up to take him from Christine and crosses his little arms as she get close enough. "I said wan wim spenie!"

"Ok munchkin man you have spent way too much time around uncle glen." Spencer says as she takes him from Christine and nuzzled his little curly head affectionately.

"Really because he reminds me a bit of you. Mom I want to make the attic my room, Glen is peeing me off and junior will need a room and if you won't fix it then I will do it myself, I want more space mom." Glen says and does a perfect impression of Spencer from the scowl right down the crossed arms and the foot stomping.

"And she did to." Paula says with a smile at her head strong daughter. "And if I recall Glen you are the one enjoying her hard work now aren't you."

"Hey I helped; I did the bathroom that was hard work Mom." The blond boy whines playfully.

"Glen you painted half of the room, Clay and Brooke where the ones to do all the plumbing. You sat there filing your nails "Spencer says looking at her twin with her smirk.

"What it's not my fault that she is so butch. Seriously I broke three nails. I had to get a mani stat." Glen says incredulously.

"Oh my god Glen you are such a whiny little bitch." Carmen snickers

"Carmen Sanchez you watch your mouth." Paula says sternly.

"Sorry Mom," Carmen says as she gets up and starts cleaning up the dishes from the table to the snickers of those seated in the kitchen.

"That's right young lady." Paul says with a grin as she smacks Carmen's butt as she walked past her earning a squeal from the younger girl. " Are you sure you want to do that again Christine."

"What are you talking about Mom?" Spencer asks

"Your dad was talking to Mom and Dad about maybe being foster parents when the move here." Ashley says to her girlfriend.

"Why didn't I know about this." Spencer says.

"Because you were wresting with Brooke and Sara in the pool babe." Ashley replies.

"And you ok with this." Spencer asks her girlfriend incredulously.

"Well yeah, there are a lot of kids out there who need a safe environment and my parents have the means to provide that." Ashley says calmly, yes she was behind this there were a lot of kids out there that need love and support and she also thought that her parents would benefit as well.

"If you are sure. Wait what where are you moving." Spencer says quickly.

We aren't sure yet but somewhere close we really want to be apart of your lives." Rafe says looking at his daughters.

"Wow, hey Babe next year can you have a quite birthday." Carmen says looking at the gob smacked brunette next to her and took her hand on the table.

"Sure honey I will get right on that." Kyla says with a soft smile at her girlfriend knowing that what she doing.

"So are you all excited to start college next week? "Christine says trying to lighten the mood, glad that they had all taken the previous news so well.

"Yeah. It should be cool. We all got into the same school so we are staying together." Glen said serious for the moment.

"That's good. What are you all studying?" Rafe says

"Well Chelsea and I are studying Art, Clay is doing psychology, Kyla is doing fashion, Spence is doing film, Glen is doing business management and sport and Aiden is prelaw and as you know Ashley is studying music, she is going to be a supastar bitches." Carmen says from the sinks very proud of her friends.

"Oh and what are the other girls doing, the lovely young ladies we met last night."Christine asks much to the amusement to everyone around the table. "Did I say something funny?"

" You called Brooke a that's hilarious Christine I like you." Aiden says giggling into his hand.

"Yes well Brooke being ladylike aside" Paula said with a smile thinking of the feisty brunette. "She is going to be studying psychology with clay, Sara is doing drama and journalism with Kyla and Madison will be study music with Ashley and dance. We are all very proud of them, they will all go far in their chosen fields."

"I am sure they will Paula." Rafe says

"And you guys are going to foster, how cool is that?"Glen says. "They really need more great people out there helping the kids."

"Yes they do, Glen and Aiden coach the basket ball team at the centre where Arthur works. They are getting quite good and it gives them something constructive to do and keeps them out of trouble." And it gives these to experience if they want to have children one day." Paula says nudging Aiden in the shoulder.

"Whoa Mom that is way off in the future we just finished school." Glen says a little alarmed.

"I know that, but I also know that you both love children and you are so good with them." She says to her son.

"Yeah well we will think of it when the times have comes." Aiden says as he looks at his boyfriend. He knew that he wanted to be with Glen for the rest of his life and someday have children be that by adoption or fostering but as Glen had said that was way off in the future. The ones that they should be talking to are Ashley and Spencer. Everyone would be lucky if those two weren't married before they finished college, no wait make that married and pregnant. He wasn't sure how that would work out but like he said it wouldn't surprise him.


	12. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Spencer, Carmen, Sara, Brooke and Aiden were sitting in the living room catching up on the week that had just been when there suddenly there was a loud bang and a scream coming from the kitchen.

"SPENCER." Spencer flinched at the tone of Ashley's voice and quickly hides her face in one of the cushions off the couch, making no move to see what the other girl wanted.

"Umm Spence aren't you going to see what she wants? Carmen asks as she looks over at her friend.

"No" Spencer moaned into the pillow.

"Spencer she could have hurt herself." Aiden says with a frown.

"She didn't" Came her response from her hiding place.

"How do you know that?" Carmen says.

"Because, that is her pissed off voice. Who is in the kitchen with her?

"Glen and Kyla." Answered Aiden.

"So if she hurt herself don't you think that one of them would be out here by now?." She says still hiding.

"Of course they would." Brooke says from behind her magazine sounding bored.

"Spencer Carlin fucking Davies get your ass in here right the fuck now." Ashley screams from the other room.

"Holy shit Puta what did you do? Carmen says from beside her.

"I have no idea i have been in here with you guys, remember. But the monster is pissed. Quick hide me."Spencer says getting up from the couch looking for a place to hide.

"And risk copping THAT. Are you fucking insane." Replies Brooke without looking up.

"SPENCER. Glen you have to seconds to get out of my sight before i beat the ever living shit out of you." Ashley screams again.

"Oh god. Carmen please. I am begging you. You are her best friend, she won't hurt you." Spencer says looking pleadingly at her friend.

"Fuck No." Carmen says with a grin as she looks at friend who everyone thought was a tough bitch. If they could see her now they would be screaming with laughter.

"What about you Sara you are a sweetheart, she could never be mad at you?" Spencer says look at her with hopeful eyes

"Oh god I take it back, I swear if I knew it was going to be like this I would gladly push a bowling ball out of my vag, Just please make it stop.

"God Spencer stop being such a whiny little bitch and see what your wife wants." Aiden Huffs

Shut you fucking mouth Mary. You don't speak to my baby daddy like that." Ashley says to the now scared boy as she drags Glen from the kitchen by his ear. "Keep going and I will beat the shit out of you when I am done with your sissy bitch of a husband.

"Jesus, I preferred her when she was on her rag." Glen Mutters under his breathe

"Shut the fuck up Glen." Kyla yells as she smacks him in the back of the head as she walks past.

"OK. Whose bright fucking idea was it for both Ashley AND Kyla to get pregnant at the same time?"Glen says rubbing his head watching Kyla scowl at him.

"Don't you start on her shit stick. I will kick your ass into next week." Carmen says getting up and going to her wife's side.

"Ok everyone shut your yap trap and explain to me why my daughters are crying." Raife says looking around the room, stopping to smirk when her spotted Spencer. "Spence, honey why are you under the coffee table?"

"Is it safe to come up Pappa D." Spencer enquires quitly from her hiding spot.

"Only if you tell me what is going on here of I will not hesitate to bust some balls." Raife says trying to look scary.

" Umm I don't have balls." Spencer replies

"Well that is obvious you fucking chicken shit." Glen once again mutters

"What did you say Bitch?" Ashley growls grabbing him by the front of the shirt and every one cringes when they hear the sound of fabric tearing.

"Ashley that is enough!" Raife says to his daughter sternly even though her is quite proud of her.

"Sorry Daddy, Spence I need a hug." Ashley says sniffling slightly as she looks around for her wife.

"Are you going to kill me?" Spencer says making no move to leave her hiding spot until she knew for sure that is was safe.

"No baby, why would I do that?. Oh my god am I that bad? Are you really that scared of me?" Ashley says starting to cry in earnest now that she sees's where her wife was hiding.

"No Spencer is just a pussy." Kyla says looking at her nails. Fine now that she was next to her wife.

"Shut if Kyla." Spencer says as she struggles to leave her hiding place hitting her head as she goes. "I'm sorry, god whatever I did i am so sorry. Please. Just please stop crying." Spencer says as she takes her wife into her arms and starts to rock her gently.

"I Can-can't help it Spence, I love you so much. Please don't leave me." Ashley cries burrieing her face in Spencers neck.

" Babe, it time like these I am so glad that I can't knock you up." Aiden says taking his husbands hand and kissing the back of it softly.

"Yeah because he isn't enough of a freak already" Kyla giggles to herself.

"Kyla has anyone ever told you that you are one nasty pregnant lady." G len says tilting his head at his friend.

"Oh yeah. You wanna see nasty Glen. Well go take a look in the fucking mirror. I mean who DOES that to a pregnant woman, Glen." Kyla screams back at him.

"Enough, now what in the lord's name is going on here." Paula says as she storms into the room with her hands on her hips.

"Oh Mom thank goodness you are here. I have no idea. I didn't do anything. I was in the kitchen having a snack, you know juts minding my own business. " Glen starts to ramble as he run toward his mother.

" Oh whatever Nancy boy. You know exactly what you did. "Kyla says as she takes a step towards him and he moves closer to his mother for safety.''

"As I was saying I was having a snack and then Ashley and Kyla both stated yelling at me in this hormonal rage kind of thing and Ashley started screaming out for Spencer who was hiding under the coffe table like a girl blouse and I got away while they were distracted and then she caught me again and og god Mom she ripped my shirt. I mean look, she is like the freaking hulk, I swear." Glen says as he hold sout his shirt for his mother inspection.

"Oh Glen get on with it what did you do." Paula says as she see's her daughter glaring at him. Ready to start on him herself now. And Glen just look down at his shoes. " Glen Eugine Carlin I am asking you for the last time what did you do. Don't make me set you sister on you." Paula said as Spencer just grinned at her.

"He ate the last Kiwi fruit."

He ate the last Pear." Ashley and Kyla yelled at the same time.

"What the heck Glen, do you have a freaking death wish? You know that you don't eat the craving fruit." Raife says as he looks at the boy amazed by his actions.

" Haha craving fruit. Get it. Because they are gay and pregnant." Aiden giggles behind his hand.

"Shut the fuck p Aiden." Kyla yells at him.

"I'm sorry but what self respecting pregnant woman craves fruit, Should you be like stuffing your face with pickles and peanut butter." Brooke pipes up from her spot on the lounge where she had been watching the action unfold before her.

"Oh my god bitch that was one time. " Carmen says flushing with embarrassment

"Carmen it was disgusting and you aren't even the one that is pregnant." Spencer says with a grimace as she remembers the scene.

"Shut you freaking hole, miss 'Oh my Tits ache and I am breaking out. Oh fuck is that a zit, it looks like fucking Everest .I can't go out in public like this.' "

All right everyone shut the hell up. This is family time. One day of the week is all I ask for you lot to be a t least civil to each other and all you want to do is bicker." Ann Woods says from the doorway where she is standing with Christine and Arthur.

"Ashley, Kyla in the fridge in the garage you will find more of you precious fruit. Carmen be a dear and fetch that for me would you." Arthur says pointing the way.

"Glen apologize to the girls. You know better than to antagonize the. When you annoy one you annoy them all and you will always . And Aiden you should know better. Spencer like they said no one likes a panty waist so woman up. Now everyone go wash up. Lunch is ready. "Ann said with a clap as she went back out to the patio and Ashley and Kyla both make the way to the down stair bathroom.

"Wow who knocked her up?" Glen says as Sara threw her magazine at him.

"Don't you ever learn dip shit?" She growls as it hit him in the back of the head.

"Apparently not. How do you not have brain damage by now?" Brooke says

"Who says he doesn't" Spencer peeps up from next to him.

"Hmm" Glen says as he looks at his sister.

"Oh Eugene you know I love you." Spencer says putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Whatever Spencer! Just go fuck Ashley already. "Glen says in a huff as he shrug's her arm off.

"Jesus Glen." Brooke says

"NO I am serious. That girl needs to get laid. And so does Kyla."Glen says as if it makes all the sense in the world.

"Glen they are both eight and a half months pregnant. They are allowed to get a little cranky." Raife says

"Yeah well, They need to get over it whole being pregnant thing is getting really old, really fast.

"SPENCER"

"CARMEN" Came two screams from the bathroom. That had everyone one moving. Paula, Carman and Spencer were the first to get there only to see Ashley and Kyla holding onto each other's shoulders for dear life.

"Oh My. Girls what happened?" Paula says as she makes her way to the sisters

"Ahh Ashley started it." Kyla Groans

"It's not my fault my water broke you freak." Ashley says through gritted teeth.

"Freak is right. I'm freaking out. And Ahhh. I think my water just broke too." Kyla says as she looks down at the puddle at her feet.

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. You don't have to do everything I do Kyla. It doesn't make you cool Kyla it make you a fucking follower." Ashley grits out.

"I was pregnant first you fat bitch." Kyla says digging her fingernails into Ashley's shoulders.

"Oh no, you didn't. I'm gonna bitch slap that baby clean out of you. Just as soon as I can MOOOOOVE." Ashley Screams as a contraction hits her. "Ah fuck me .Spencer it hurts make it stop. Please."

"Fuck you Ashley Oh god get me to the hospital .Get me drugs. Lots of them. RIGHT FUCKING NOW.

Paula ran to the two girls and set them next to each other. After giving them a quick examination she had glen and Aiden carry the girls to the guest room and put them on the bed side by side.

"Has anyone called the ambulance yet? I want DRUGS." Kyla screeched

"NO time for that girls, you are both fully dilated. This is happening now."Paula says "Glen get my medical bag please.

"Already on it Mom here you go."Glen says as he passes her the bag.

"Fuck that Paula I am with Shamoo.I want drugs now." Ashley yells.

"Ashley stop it." Spencer says sternly from beside her.

"No happening Spence. There is no way on god's green earth that you mother is seeing my cooch." Ashley grits as another contraction hits. They were getting much closer now.

"Too late fuck face. How do you think she knew we were dialted you moron." Kyla yels through her contraction.

"Oh Kyla don't make me. Ahhh Fuck me. Spencer I fucking hate you." Ashley says as she grips her sisters free hand for support.

"Don't make you what? I will fucking slaughter you." Kyla says. "Carmen get the fuck over here."

"I'm here baby. Whatever you need I am here." Carmen says brushing the hair from her wife sweaty forehead.

"Whatever I need?"Kyla asks through her teeth. At Carmen's nod Kyla grabs a handful of Carmen's shirt " I need you to have the next baby and it had better be fucking twins bitch." She hisses right n her wife face.

"Ok girls I need you to push. You too Kyla. I think that these too are racing each other already. They are in a rush." Paula says as she and Ann get into position. "Are you ready Ann?"

"Wait what are you doing Mom." Kyla says as looks down at her mother who had gotten into position.

"Well honey I am helping to deliver my grandbaby" Ann says with an arched brow. "Or did you think I was just down here for the fun of it? Maybe would you prefer Carmen to do this." Ann says as Carmen looks over her shoulder.

"Oh god I didn't sign up for that Ann. I am never meant to see it like that. Baby I am sorry but I don't think I can ever go down on you again. That is just so wrong." Carmen says looking a little sick.

"Jesus Christ Carmen you will do it and you will fucking love it. Now shut the fuck up. This is ALL your fault anyway. Mom I swear if you drop my fucking child I am never speaking to you again." Kyla yells down at her mother.

"Kyla Sanchez. You WILL pull yourself together." Ann says as she slaps her daughters thigh laughing as she winces at the sting. "Oh believe me honey that is nothing compared to what you're going to feel in a second." She smirks

"Girls push NOW." Paula says

"I take it back I DO want to be a man." Ashley screams as she push's.

"Shut the fuck up. Pushing out a watermelon here you dirty fucking whore." Kyla Screams back.

Both girls went quite after that all that can be heard is grunting as they push and then suddenly two loud wails as the baby's finally made their entrance into the world.

"It's a Girl."

"It's a girl."

"Wait who was first." Kyla asks as they clean the babies up.

"Mine of course I am the oldest." Ashley says

"Screw that Ashley. My little angel beat her by seconds." Kyla said as

"Oh lord does it ever stop." Christine says as she helps to clean of her granddaughter.

"Never, But look here is the next generation. Maybe the little beauties will have some manners." Paula says as she grins down at the little girls.

"Not Likely." Come from the two new mothers on the bed with a smirk.

And so the cycle continues. But alas the futures looked bright for the Carlin-Davies home. A home filled with love, laughter and just a little .

THE END


End file.
